Tres Cruces
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: No importa que tanto luches por algo, si al tenerlo, no lo cuidas apropiadamente, lo perderás RbXRvXRd


Tres Cruces

"No importa que tanto luches por algo, si al tenerlo, no lo cuidas apropiadamente, lo perderás RbXRvXRd"

-Richard, esta noche es tu turno de hacer caja… - el corpulento hombre se coloco su saco y su sombrero, pues la noche era fría.

-Si señor, hasta mañana… - El chico simplemente se despidió y comenzó con su tarea. Eran las cinco de la mañana y ya no había nadie en el bar, solo él y la caja registradora.

.-.-.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, buscando, sin encontrar, el cuerpo que se suponía debía estar a su lado, sin obtener buenos resultados…

-_Seguramente le toco hacer caja…_ - Se levanto y se dio una ducha rápida, pues se le había ocurrido una linda manera de darle la bienvenida a su esposo ese día.

.-.-.

Entro a la casa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, seguramente su esposa estaría durmiendo, o estaría a un paso de despertar. Se quito el saco y lo colgó en el perchero de la entrada. Camino lentamente a la sala y encontró una escena muy tierna:

Su mujer estaba arropada en el sillón, completamente dormida. El piso estaba brillante, seguramente ella se había levantado temprano para limpiar la casa. En la pálida mano de su esposa descansaba una triste taza de té, que aun estaba caliente.

Se acerco para quitarle la taza, y no pudo evitar observar que debajo de la bata de seda que vestía la chica no había nada…

-¿Robin?... – La mujer abrió los ojos lentamente. Siendo despertada por la mano de su marido al tratar de quitarle la taza de té que había preparado para esperarlo.

-Oh, perdón Raven, no quería despertarte… - le dio un fraternal beso en la frente y le quito la taza de las manos, mientras se alejaba con dirección a la cocina.

La pelivioleta parpadeo un par de veces antes de ver el estado de su bata; mostrando casi en su totalidad sus senos… lo había hecho apropósito, con la intención de conseguir algo de atención por parte de su esposo… Cosa que no había conseguido…

-¿Robin? – Se levanto y trato con desesperación de alisar la bata con sus manos.

-Raven, estoy muy cansado, no he dormido en toda la noche, me ha tocado hacer las cuentas esta noche, hablamos después ¿te parece? – Ella no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues Robin ya se había encerrado en el cuarto, dando a entender que no quería ser molestado.

.-.-.

Raven tomo el periódico y miro la primera plana "Se escapa de la Prisión" y una nota no muy interesante, aunque debajo encontró la fotografía de sus viejos amigos, mientras se encontraban en una rueda de prensa.

Arrojo el periódico y se dirigió al espejo, mirándose nuevamente.

¿Hacia cuanto que había dejado a los Titanes? Ya no estaba segura… cuando Robin y ella habían comenzado su relación habían surgido mas problemas… por lo que por su seguridad y la de sus amigos, decidieron separarse del grupo, para llevar una vida _normal_.

Ahora era Rachel Roth, esposa de Richard Grayson.

Tomo un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar su ahora largo, cabello violáceo. No se arrepentía, ese tiempo al lado de Robin había sido el mejor de toda su vida. Una historia de hadas convertida en un sueño real.

Pero el sueño había terminado, eran una pareja normal… en crisis. Ninguno de los dos tenia habilidad en algo mas que no fuera atrapar criminales, y ya no podían seguir viviendo de ello, y a pesar de la necesidad, Robin se había negado a que ella trabajase, querían formar una familia tradicional, y ella no sabia mucho de ello, así que al petirrojo no le fue muy difícil convencer a la ex cuervo.

Suspiro y miro el reloj, ya casi era hora de que Robin se marchara a trabajar, y ella tenía que despertarlo. A pesar de que una idea perversa cruzo por su mente, la desecho al instante. Robin era alguien muy responsable para con su trabajo, además de que por su situación, no podían darse ese lujo.

.-.-.

-Aquí tiene señor… - Robin le sirvió un trago al hombre que dejo su paga en la barra y se fue a sentar, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

Sonrió por lo bajo, pensando en que tal vez, dentro de algunos años, también se vería igual.

-¡¡Todos al suelo!! – Grito un gran hombre de metal entrando estrepitosamente al establecimiento, siendo reconocido de inmediato por Robin como su antiguo compañero.

-¡Todos tranquilos, los sacaremos de aquí! – El hombre de metal, que no había reparado en la presencia del antiguo líder, le hizo una seña a una pelirroja que volaba cerca del lugar.

-Señores, sigan por favor, tienen que salir del lugar…

-¡Starfire! ¿Qué esta pasando? – Robin se acerco a la pelirroja sigilosamente, pero al parecer ella ya se había percatado de su presencia.

-Todo bien Robin, solo que hay un robo en proceso en el edificio de al lado, no podemos darnos el lujo de que tomen rehenes…

-Gracias Star…

-Saluda a Raven de mi parte… - la pelirroja le sonrió antes de terminar de sacar a las personas del local. Robin se alejo del bullicio sin hacer mucho escándalo. Tenía deseos de ayudar a sus ex camaradas, pero sabía que eso seria ir en contra de su pacto con Raven… con su esposa…

Se encamino a su casa a paso decidido. Miro el reloj de su mano –_ cinco menos diez… creo que podre sorprender a Raven…_

Su barrio estaba solitario, como siempre lo estaba. Pero un detalle al final de la calle le llamo la atención… pues desde su distancia solo se apreciaba una sombra, demasiado grande para pertenecer a una sola persona.

Sintió como algo dentro de él se desmoronaba rápidamente… pues la pareja habían dado un paso hacia el faro de luz que alumbraba la calle, mostrándole a su esposa Raven, en los brazos de otro hombre…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observándolos, ni cuanto tiempo siguieron ellos comiéndose a besos, pero de pronto, el hombre se giro, y al verlo ahí, de pie, soltó a Raven y rápidamente bajo lo que parecía ser una mascara que estaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿Red…?

Robin no pudo decir más, pues el resto pasó muy rápido ante sus ojos… porque de pronto su antiguo enemigo estaba sobre él, dispuesto a atacar… Solo pudo sentir un fuerte golpe en la frente, seguido de un ardor insoportable, curiosamente contrastado por el frio contacto que tenía un líquido sobre su cara…

El segundo golpe lo sintió en el pecho, pero no por mucho tiempo. Y a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado sobre los últimos momentos, él no pudo pensar en nada que no fuera el dolor insoportable de sus heridas, y luego… nada.

El atacante se levanto con los guantes cubiertos de sangre. ¿Cómo imaginar que antes esas manos estaban ocupadas en acariciar el bello cuerpo de su ex enemiga?

Se giro para ver a la mujer, que yacía de rodillas y la mirada fija en el cuerpo de aquel pobre diablo que acababa de morir en sus manos… entendía la gravedad de lo que había hecho, pero había actuado por instinto… era matar o morir. Porque sabia, que no podía seguir compartiendo el amor de la cuervo con aquel tonto pajarillo…

-Lo siento _Rachel_…

Y luego, se escondió entre las sombras, dejando sola a la cuervo, junto al cadáver frio de quien fuera el líder de los Titanes…

.-.-.

-_En otras noticias, una muestra del vandalismo que azota nuestra ciudad, Richard Grayson, fue victimado ayer, por dos drogadictos… la victima murió debido a los golpes y a la perdida de sangre… la policía dice tener algunas pistas, dejadas en el par de extrañas cruces que se utilizaron para cometer tan terrible crimen… Rachel Roth, la esposa del hoy occiso, se ha negado a dar declaraciones, aunque fuentes no confirmadas aseguran, que ella estuvo presente durante el asesinato de su esposo…_

-Fin-

N/A: Inspirado en la canción 'Cruz de Navajas' de Mecano. Si la escuchan entenderán de que se tratan las tres cruces (pues en el cuerpo de Robin solo hay dos). Este fic va con dedicación para Shadow y Lucia (otra vez XD) gracias chicas, sus review me animan mucho y me dan muchas ideas para escribir ^^ (en cuanto al yuri, estoy pensando seriamente en hacer uno, pero no estoy muy segura de que pareja seria la mejor XD)

PD. Sobre el fic de 'Mal Dia' y la mini pareja yuri, pues, se me ocurrio poner a Tamao, porque como ella es "tan" dulce y tierna con Yoh, me moria de ganas por escribir un poco de desprecio de él hacia ella (aunque no se noto mucho uu) y si pienso escribir el HoroXAnna, tengo la idea, y todo... pero por alguna razon no lo he comenzado a transquibir (XD) gomen uu

Espero vuestros comentarios :3


End file.
